The present disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for manufacturing sheet products.
Sheet products such as, for example, absorbent sheets are often packaged in tightly wound rolls. Tightly winding sheet product allows additional sheet product to fit on a roll with a desired outer diameter. The roll is often installed in a dispenser having spindles that engage a void in the center of the roll. In some manufacturing processes, the void may become undesirably obstructed or deformed.
An effective and efficient method and system for manufacturing tightly wound rolls of sheet product that may be easily used in a dispenser is desired.